Espera
by Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP
Summary: “Será que ele tinha se esquecido? Não, ele não faria isso. Faria?”


**Autora:** Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP (Penso seriamente em mudar de Nick -.-)

**Gênero:** Slash – Yaoi — CasDean

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui citados certamente não me pertencem. Caso contrário, Supernatural só teria pegação e a Jess nunca teria existido 3

**Summary: **"Será que ele tinha se esquecido? Não, ele não faria isso. Faria?"

**Aviso:** O conteúdo dessas histórias é adulto, possui temas polêmicos e que podem ser ofensivos ao caráter de certas pessoas. Porém, se o gênero lhe agrada, Have Fun!

**N/A:** Não me culpem se essa fic estiver muito nonsense. Ela foi escrita ao som de Chihuahua Song, portanto a culpa não é minha, é do Chihuahua -Q /wtf

**N/A 2:** A Autora AMA Chihuahuas –QQ

**N/A 3:** Isso explica as visitas freqüentes ao psicólogo –QQQ

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Espera**

11:00 hs

Dean se sentou em uma poltrona na frente da TV, porém sem ligá-la. Ele não tinha paciência para aquilo. Não agora.

Olhou no relógio: Onze horas. Será que ele tinha se esquecido? Não, ele não faria isso. Faria?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

11:10 hs

Olhou para a TV, pensando em quebrá-la, mas logo desistiu da idéia. Ele não se importava com isso. Era apenas um atraso. Um atraso normal. TINHA que ser apenas um atraso normal.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

11:25 hs

Ele não tinha sido esquecido. Sabia que não, mas... Aquela sensação... Ele tinha que dar um jeito de clarear a mente. Tinha que haver uma maneira.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

11:30 hs

Havia encontrado a maneira perfeita de esquecer aquela sensação de abandono... Aquela tristeza.

Levantou-se da poltrona, pegou uma garrafa, que estava escondida embaixo de vários papeis e fotos na ultima gaveta do pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama e voltou para a poltrona.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

11:45 hs

Olhou de soslaio para aquele Johnnie Walker na sua mão e começou a abrir lentamente a garrafa de Whisky.

Desistiu no meio do caminho e tornou a fechá-la. Não. Ele não precisava de bebidas alcoólicas. Podia muito bem esperá-lo sentado como o adulto que era.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

11:59 hs

É, ele não viria. Havia se esquecido dele. Tomou o terceiro gole de Whisky, ainda olhando para a TV, que permanecia desligada.

Assim que tirou a garrafa da boca, sentiu uma pequena brisa fria e, logo após, veio à voz que mais precisava ouvir.

- Feliz aniversário, Dean.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

12:00 hs

Ele se lembrou! Levantou-se da poltrona e largou a garrafa na poltrona, virando-se para olhar para trás. Ali, na frente da porta, estava ele. Finalmente...

- Castiel! Eu... Eu...

De repente todas as palavras tinham fugido. Assim como todo o medo e insegurança que havia sentido. Tudo. A única coisa que sua mente pensava é que ele estava ali. Castiel havia se lembrado.

- Easy, Dean...

Castiel se aproximou lentamente, parecendo flutuar até ele, e selou seus lábios, em um beijo calmo, enquanto enlaçava seu protegido pela cintura.

Dean passou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Castiel, mostrando a pessoa possessiva que ele realmente era.

Caminharam lentamente até a cama de Dean, caindo sobre ela. Castiel sobre Dean, ainda se beijando. Separaram-se lentamente.

- I love you, Cas...

- I love you too, Dean...

E assim, voltaram a se beijar. Sabiam o que teriam que passar por causa desse amor, mas, desde que tivessem um ao outro, não se importavam.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, o final não ficou como eu queria, mas eu gostei, mesmo assim. (Alguém tinha que gostar, não é mesmo? xD)

Eu nunca escrevi uma CasDean... Na verdade, eu nunca tinha escrito nada de Supernatural, mas espero que tenha ficado boa... n.n

Quero agradecer a GalateaGlax, pois sem ela a fic nunca teria sido postada ^^

Espero escrever uma Wincest logo, logo...

Deixem reviews, pessoas! Eu quero saber se devo tentar escrever outra, ou devo desistir de vez –Q


End file.
